


The Happiest Day of Their Lives

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Torture, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Today was the day that Peter Parker got adopted....and kidnapped.





	The Happiest Day of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! You seriously are the best fandom! Thank you so much for the continued support! I am so happy that many of you still want to read about Peter and Tony! They are just the best! 
> 
> This prompt is from Mylle W. Potter1 from fanfiction: I never find a fanfiction where Tony finally introduce Peter as his son for the world and let everyone knows
> 
> And 
> 
> Prompt from ForeverDream2012 from fanifction: Could you do a story about one of Tony's old rivals (maybe someone he used to work with) going after Peter and actually managing to hurt him (like have a net that can drain Peter's strength or a knife that doesn't let his healing abilities work as fast) and Tony rescues him but starts to worry about all the enemies hes made over the years going after his kid/family in general?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

 

“I have the car ready, Boss,” Happy said, entering the living room in his usual suit and tie.

 

“YES!” Peter leapt off the couch; abandoning the Lego he had half-heartedly been paying attention to. “Come on! Let’s go!”

 

Tony barked out a laugh, pulling himself off the couch at much slower pace then Peter had. “Slow down, Kid.”

 

“MUM!” Peter called, ignoring Tony jibe. “HAPPY IS HERE!”

 

“I’m coming,” Pepper called back, her heels clicking through the house as she grew closer. She appeared from around the corner, her purse dangling from her arm. “I’m here. Tony, are you ready?”

 

“I’m ready,” Tony assured them both. “The adoption papers aren’t going anywhere.” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and placed his other hand on the small of Pepper’s back.

 

“May’s meeting us there, right?” Peter asked, bouncing along side Tony as they headed out to the car.

 

“She sure is,” Tony said, unable to keep the grin off his face as he watched his kid vibrate with excitement. “Don’t worry, Kid. Everything is going to be great.”

“We’re going to be a family soon,” Pepper grinned, her face glowing with happiness and excitement.

 

“We already are,” Peter said. “Now it will just be official.”

 

Tony pulled Peter closer while Pepper quickly wiped her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you understand everything, Peter?” The social worker asked.

 

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “Can I sign now?”

 

Everyone laughed at those words. Since entering the room Peter had asked seven times if he could sign the papers.

 

“Yes, Peter. You can sign it now.”

 

Peter took the offered pen and hastily signed his name, his cheeks splitting in the biggest grin of the day. Camera flashes went off in the background and he turned to see Aunt May taking pictures on her phone.

 

“Now to the parents,” the social worker said.

 

Pepper signed first, smirking as she handed the papers to Tony. He winked in return and quickly signed his name with a flourish.

 

“Congratulations, you are now officially adopted,” the social worker grinned.

 

Peter hugged Tony and Pepper together. “Thank you so much. I love you 3000.”

 

Tony huffed a laugh, squeezing Peter tightly. “Love you 3000, kid.”

 

“Get in here, May,” Pepper said.

 

May joined the hug, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “I’m so happy for you, Peter.”

 

“Thanks May,” Peter grinned.

 

“Celebration time!” Tony cried. “I’ve booked us a table to get some lunch. We deserve the best today.”

 

“Awesome!” Peter grinned, moving to the door.

 

Pepper collected the papers, tucking them tightly into her handbag, which she kept over her arm. She left the room first, followed by May, Tony and Peter. They had nearly reached the end of the hallway when the social worker stuck her head back out.

 

“Peter! I have one more thing for you.”

 

“I’ll be back,” Peter grinned and jogged back down the hallway, disappearing back into the room where they had signed the papers.

 

“We’ll wait here,” Tony muttered to himself. He wrapped an arm around Pepper’s waist, drawing her in for a quick kiss. He grinned at May and said, “I’m thinking lots of champagne. What do you say?”

 

“I won’t say no to some mid-day drinking,” May winked.

 

“Am I invited too?” Happy asked. “Or are you going to make me wait in the car.”

 

“Happy,” Tony pouted. “Don’t be like that. Of course you’re invited. Just don’t forget you’re driving us home so don’t over do it.”

 

“Yeah, well if the kid ever comes back,” Happy muttered.

 

“What is taking so long?” Pepper asked, a frown creasing her brow.

 

“Kid is probably talking her ear off,” Tony said. “I’ll go usher him along.”

 

Tony wondered down the hallway, the smile still so bright on his face. When he reached the door he gave it a quick rap with his knuckles before opening the door wide.

 

The room was empty.

 

The smile fell from Tony’s face, his brow furrowing as he stepped into the room fully. He scanned the room but it was entirely empty. The only way in or out was through the door that Tony had just come through yet Peter and the social worker were no where to be seen.

 

A piece of paper on the table caught Tony’s attention and he swept it off the table, his hand trembling.

 

_There are no happily ever afters for you._

“No,” Tony whispered, horror sweeping through his body in an instant. He tapped the glasses he was wearing and they lit up with information. “FRIDAY, scan the room for an alternative exit.”

 

“Scanning now,” FIRDAY responded.

 

“Tony? What is taking so long?” Pepper voice filtered through the door and a minuet later she was pushing it open. “Where’s Peter?”

 

Wordlessly, Tony handed Pepper the piece of paper.

 

“I don’t understand?” Pepper frowned.

 

“Sir, There is a false door behind the bookcase,” FRIDAY responded.

 

“Tony?” Pepper asked as Tony swept across the room and yanked at the bookcase. “What are you doing? What’s going on?”

 

The bookcase moved, revealing a dark corridor.

 

Tony turned to Pepper, his face hardening. “It was a set up. They took Peter.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter groaned as he came too, his head smarting. He took in his surrounding, not recognising anything. The last thing he remembered was entering the room, his spider-sense warning him of danger and something heavy colliding with the back of his head.

 

This was so _not_ how his adoption was supposed to be going.

 

He winced as his head gave another sharp throb and his tried to focus. It was a light room and looked like an abandoned warehouse of some kind. It smelt musty and old but the floor had been swept clean recently.

 

A door at the far end of the building opened and Peter sat up straight. He tried to move his hands but found that they were bound tightly with duct tape. He strained against them and heard the small tear that it made. With a bit more force he could break free of it.

 

“Don’t bother,” the social worker (much to Peter’s surprise) said as she approached him. “You won’t be going anywhere.”

 

“You kidnapped me? Why?” Peter asked, shifting in his chair as much as he could. He also found that his ankles had been duck taped down too.

 

“You are the revenge I’ve been waiting for,” she smiled.

 

“Revenge? On who? Me? I only just met you!” Peter cried.

 

“Not you,” she snapped. “Tony Stark. He has cost me billions of dollars, ran my company to the ground and I was forced to take this stupid job as a social worker? I was making millions and now I am living pay check to pay check.”

 

“That’s not my dad’s fault!” Peter cried.

 

“Stark Industries is a disease that destroys everything in its path,” the social worker snapped. “He destroyed my tech company and now I’m going to destroy him.” She cocked her head to one side, her gaze raking up Peter’s body. “I have to admit that I didn’t expect it to happen in this way.”

 

Peter swallowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s a well known fact that Tony Stark has never cared for anyone but himself,” she shrugged. “Look at the way he treated poor Miss, Potts. Then you come along, becoming an intern. A high school student at that!”

 

While she talked, Peter gently strained his wrists against the duck tape, tearing it slowly.

 

“Then imagine my surprise when I heard that he was planning on adopting you,” She grinned widely. “Tony Stark, the man who care for no one adopting a teenager.”

 

“How did you know that?” Peter froze. “I didn’t even know until my birthday.”

 

“There are many who would like to see Tony Stark fall,” the social worker said. “I have many eyes and ears giving me information. You are the moment I have been waiting for.”

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m going to hurt you,” she said. “It’s shame it has to be you but you are the only leverage I have.”

 

Peter strained against the duck tape, feeling it give away under his strength as the social worker pulled a knife from her belt. The knife was big and sharp, the silver glinting in the light.

 

“It is going to hurt,” The social worker flicked the knife from side to side. “But it will destroy Tony Stark and in the end, I’m okay with that.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

The social worker went flying across the room as an iron arm struck out and punched the social worker in the stomach.

 

Peter yanked his hands free and bent down to untie his legs. He was free in an instant, jumping to his feet and his jaw dropped. “Whoa.”

 

“Peter, honey, are you okay?” The suits armour flicked back from the face to reveal Pepper’s worried face. “Did you she hurt you?”

 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “You look awesome by the way.”

 

Pepper let out a relieved laugh. “Thank God we were able to find you.”

 

“Where’s dad?” Peter asked, worry crawling up his throat. “He can’t be here. This lady is crazy!”

 

“I’m not crazy,” The social worker hissed, climbing to her feet. She brandished her knife, waving it threateningly in their direction.

 

Pepper stepped in front of Peter, her mask flicking back into place. “Don’t you dare touch my son.”

 

“I’ll give him a scar for every dollar Tony Stark made me lose,” she hissed.

 

The wall behind her crashed through, rubble flying in every direction. As the dust cleared, Ironman stood behind her, his weapons aimed at her and ready to fire.

 

“You won’t touch a hair on his head,” Tony growled. “Make one move and I blow your head off.”

 

Siren wailed in the distance, getting closer.

 

Peter moved from behind Pepper’s back, relief seeping through his body as he saw Tony alive and okay.

 

The social worker screamed with frustration. She lifted her arm and swung the knife, letting it fly through the air.

 

A gasp left Peter’s lips as the knife sunk into his stomach.

 

“Peter!” Pepper screamed.

 

“I’m okay!” Peter gasped, even as he sunk to his knees. He looked down at the handle that was protruding from his stomach and swallowed around the bile that was filling his mouth.

 

Tony landed in front of Peter, his mask flipping back. “Pete! Don’t move, okay.”

 

Peter looked behind Tony and saw that the social worker was out cold. “She threw a knife at me!”

 

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “It’s alright, you’re going to be fine.”

 

“God, Peter I’m so sorry,” Pepper gasped, kneeling down beside Tony, her face drawn with worry and guilt.

 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I should have – god that hurts – I should have stayed behind you. I didn’t think.”

 

“Nobody’s fault,” Tony cut in firmly. “It’s that crazy bitches fault.”

 

“Can we get the knife out of me now?” Peter asked.

 

“Pepper, you got the police?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m on it,” Pepper said. She dropped a kiss to Peter’s head and stood back up. “You’re going to be fine.”

 

As she walked away, Tony’s hand took a hold of the handle.

 

“This is going to hurt,” Toy said. “I’m going to take it out and seal you up before we get you back to the compound for Strange to look at you.”

 

“Okay,” Peter gasped.

 

“Look at me,” Tony said, eyes finding Peter’s. “I love you kid. I love you 3000.”

 

“Love you 3000,” Peter repeated.

 

In one swift move Tony yanked the knife out. He ignored Peter’s painful gasp and quickly sealed up the wound but not before some blood seeped out.

 

“You’re okay,” Tony babble. “You’re alright, kid. I got you.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter gasped. “It was really starting to get in my way.”

 

Tony pressed his forehead against Peter’s. “Glad she missed your sense of humour.”

 

Peter let out a laugh and then winced. “Owe.”

 

“Let’s get you out of here,” Tony said.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to be fine,” Strange said, pulling down Peter’s t-shirt. “You have already begun to heal. The stiches will dissolve in a couple of days and by then you should be fine. I don’t believe you will scar.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter said, wincing as he sat up.

 

“Thank you so much,” Pepper said to Strange.

 

“It’s fine,” Strange nodded. “Call if anything changes. I will come.”

 

Strange stepped through the portal and in an instant he was gone.

 

“Where’s dad?” Peter asked, accepting Pepper’s hand as she helped him down from the bed.

 

Pepper sighed. “He’s in the garage.”

 

“Can I go see him?” Peter asked.

 

“I think that would be best,” Pepper said. She kissed his temple and smoothed his hair. “Make sure you get him to come up for dinner.”

 

Peter nodded and made his way down the garage. Music was playing but it quietened down when Peter entered.

 

“Dad?” Peter called.  


“All fixed up?” Tony asked, not looking up from his suit.

 

“Yeah. Strange said there wouldn’t even be a scar,” Peter grinned.

 

“That’s great,” Tony said.

 

Peter’s smile fell at the short answer. Silence fell between them, only the music playing between them.

 

“Do you regret adopting me?” Peter asked.

 

This got Tony’s attention. He whirled around, face pale and hard. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“I can see you blaming yourself,” Peter shrugged, sinking into himself. “The social worker was crazy but, uh, if the adoption wasn’t legit you can still back out.”

 

“Back out?” Tony repeated. “Do you want me to back out?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Peter. I love you. You’re my kid. There is no ifs or buts about it,” Tony said. “I’m sorry that my past is now coming at you.”

 

Peter shook his head, coming closer. “Dad, I love all of you. The past, present and future. And I’m going to have enemies of my own being Spider-Man. I wouldn’t trade any of this for anything.”

 

“The adoption is legitimate,” Tony said.  
  
“Good,” Peter grinned. “Now, Pepper said you have to come up for dinner.” Peter took Tony’s hand and dragged him to his feet. “Oh and dad?”

 

“Yeah kid?”

 

“Thanks for finding me,” Peter said.

 

“Always, kid. Always.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long one! If you have any prompts send them my way and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
